Entre el trabajo y el amor
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Brennan recibe una propuesta de trabajo y una gran pregunta se forma en su mente. ¿Su trabajo o sus sentimientos?


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro corto de esta fantástica pareja, espero que os guste_

………………………………………

**Entre el trabajo y el amor**

Distraída miraba por la ventana, llovía, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo y también ella llevaba todo el día mirando por la ventana.

Una carta descansaba encima de la mesa, una carta que la había echo replantearse todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora. Sus amigos, su familia, pero sobre todo, su trabajo. Una carta que le daba la oportunidad de viajar al mejor instituto del mundo, pero eso si, este estaba al otro lado del mundo.

Suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que pensar en ese momento, mil y una cosas pasaban por su cabeza como una tormenta de ideas. No lograba pararse en ninguna en concreto, bueno si, en una, una en la que en realidad no quería pararse a pensar, un pensamiento que no sabía porque había acudido a su cabeza. Una pregunta, una pregunta sobre un hombre, sobre un amigo, su mejor amigo. ¿Qué haré sin Booth? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la antropóloga, ella tenía claro que podía rechazar la invitación, pero sabía que era una gran oportunidad para su carrera. De repente, cuando volvía a leer la carta para intentar despejar sus ideas y pensar algo coherente llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Comida tailandesa?-Pregunto su compañero cuando esta abrió la puerta. Ella notó como su corazón se encogía al verlo. Sabía que no podía irse, no podía alejarse de él, le necesitaba…" ¿Pero que estas diciendo Temperance?" Le dijo su razón "¿Cómo que necesitas a Booth? Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, esta la línea, recuerda ¡la LÍNEA!"-¡Bones! Bones ¿me escuchas?-Dijo Booth viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba.

-Si, si, pasa.-Brennan se aparto de la puerta y le dejo pasar a este. Él se quito la chaqueta y como si esa fuera ya su casa sacó dos cervezas del frigorífico y se sentó en el sofá sacando la comida de la bolsa.

-¿Dónde te has metido hoy? Cuando me ha dicho Ángela que te habías ido no me lo podía creer.-Dijo él, claramente en tono de burla. A Brennan se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su compañero para empezar a comer.

-Russ me llamó para ir a comer con las niñas y como habíamos terminado el caso…-Dijo ella sin siquiera mirarle.

-Me alegro, es raro que salgas tan pronto de trabajar. Cullen nos ha dejado unos días sin casos, no nos llamaran hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días.-Decía Booth mientras comía, Brennan recordó que si aceptaba tendría que partir dentro de dos días lo que implicaba que si lo hacía ese habría sido su último caso juntos. Mientras tanto Booth siguió hablando absorto al estado de ánimo de su compañera- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, supongo.-Dijo ella, no sabía que contestarle, que decirle "Mal, me han enviado una carta ofreciéndome trabajo y temo aceptar porque se que si lo hago no te veré nunca más" Cada vez que Brennan lo recordaba notaba como su corazón se encogía más y más y aunque sabía que allí solo había sangre no podía evitar sentir un gran dolor en el pecho.-Voy al baño Booth.-Dijo ella dándose cuenta de que los sentimientos empezaban a poder con ella y que estaba a punto de llorar. A Booth no le dio tiempo a contestar, cuando iba a hacerlo Brennan ya estaba en el baño.

Booth se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga y viendo que tardaba se levanto para ir a llamar a la puerta del baño, pero, cuando paso por la mesa de la cocina vio una carta, estaba un poco arrugada y por pura curiosidad la leyó. Tubo que agarrarse a algo para no caer al leerla "Se va" pensó una y otra vez.

Respirando hondo e intentando disimular se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, dejando la carta en su sitio y esperando a que su compañera saliera. No quería preguntarle, quería que ella se lo contara, quería saber si ella sería capaz de irse sin decirle nada, porque, según lo que ponía en la carta, se iba dentro de dos días.

Cuando Brennan salió del baño Seeley la notó decaída y sobretodo notó que había estado llorando.

-¿Pasa algo Bones?-Dijo él mientras veía como ella se sentaba a su lado.

-No nada.-Ella siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bones, has llorado.-Dijo el mientras agarraba suavemente a su amiga de la barbilla y la hacía mirarle.- ¿Qué pasa?-Brennan dejo de fingir y se levantó, cogió la carta y se la entregó a Booth. Este la leyó de nuevo y su reacción volvió a ser la misma. Un gran nudo se creó en su garganta y como si fuera real, oyó como los cachitos de su corazón caían al suelo.

-Te vas.-Dijo él sin mirarla.-Felicidades, este es un gran trabajo.-Dijo él mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa triste.

-Aún no lo sé. Puedo rechazarla.-Dijo ella mientras lo miraba, en ese momento deseaba que él la dijera que no se fuera, que se quedara por él, pero no lo hizo.

-No puedes rechazarla Bones. Si aceptas podrás hacer lo que siempre has querido, investigas muertos antiguos, ¿no es eso lo que querías?-Ella le miró, no había dicho lo que pensaba y ni una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Dijo ella.

-No digo que quiera que te vayas, digo que deberías irte.-No la miraba, no podía hacerlo, él no quería que ella se fuera pero, sabía que si quería evolucionar, si quería su felicidad, debería dejarla ir.

-Booth…dime que me quede y lo haré.

-No puedo hacer eso Brennan, te quiero demasiado como para pedirte que renuncies a lo que más quieres por mí.-Dijo él sin poder mirarla casi a la cara.

-Booth…lo que yo más quiero…eres tú.-Booth no sabía que decir.-Booth, si me quieres…pídeme que me quede.-Booth la miro y sin poder aguantar un minuto más…

-Quédate Brennan, quédate.-Y diciendo esto se fundió en un primero tierno y posteriormente beso.-Te amo.

-Yo también Booth, te amo.

Diciendo esto y entre caricias y besos partieron hacia la habitación. Allí debajo de las sabanas el amor fluía de una manera apasionada. Caricias que recordar, miradas que no olvidaran nunca pero sobre todo, besos, besos que nunca acabaran.

**FIN**

………………………………………

_Y aquí acaba, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, BOTON VERDE_

_¡Hasta el próximo fic!_

_Kaksa_


End file.
